Mushroomized
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Oneshot. Getting Mushroomized isn't fun, and Ness learns this the hard way as he, Paula, and Jeff near Saturn Valley...no pairings.


**Paula sighed impatiently. "Are we almost there yet?"**

**Jeff turned around to face the young girl. "Almost. Saturn Valley can't be much further."**

**Ness, however, seemed to have no signs of irritation and had a slight spring in his step. "You guys worry too much, you know that?"**

**Both children turned to look at him. Paula tilted her head. "What's up with you?"**

**Ness beamed. "Nothing. Just a little excited."**

**Jeff smirked. "It's just Saturn Valley. Nothing to get really worked up over, you know."**

**The whole group continued on through the seemingly endless forest-like path they were on. No one paid much attention until Ness started humming a Runaway Five song. Jeff and Paula exchanged glances as Ness's humming seemed to become more and more drunken-like. After a little more ignoring, the two kids heard a thump followed by drunken noises. They turned around to find…Ness running into a tree again and again. Jeff shook his head.**

"**Oh my God, Ness, take it easy. You'll give yourself mortal damage at this rate."**

**Paula snorted. "Mental damage is more like it."**

**Jeff tapped Paula's shoulder. "Hey, you see that on his head?"**

"**See what?" Paula looked closer, and sure enough, there was a big red and yellow mushroom sprouting from his dark black hair.**

"**Oh God, he's Mushroomized!"**

"**Well, it could always be worse. Remember that time Ness and I were both Diamondized and you were left fighting all the enemies by yourself?"**

**Paula pouted. "That's what I get for praying for you guys!"**

**Jeff nodded. "We don't want something like that happening again. This must've happened when we were fighting one of those Ramblin' Evil Mushrooms we saw back there."**

"**Well now what are we supposed to do?" Paula threw her hands up in the air hopelessly. "If we don't get him better soon, he'll keep running around like that and hurting himself!"**

"**Now's not the time, Paula," Jeff answered, pointing to an approaching sprout-like creature followed by a mushroom with feet. "We've got company."**

**Paula whipped out a frying pan. "Alright, I'm dying to hit something."**

"**Why don't you just use PSI Fire? It'll make things a lot quicker-"**

"**BECAUSE I NEED TO HIT SOMETHING!" Paula snapped at Jeff. Jeff's eyes began to water. **

"**I…was just asking a question…"**

**Jeff began to cry. Paula motioned for him to stop. "Don't show weakness to the enemy, man!"**

"**I can't stop crying, Paula!"**

"**You don't have any PSI, either…man, looks like its my job again…"**

**Paula turned to the approaching flora. She lifted her fingertips to her temples and shouted, concentrating. "PSI FIRE! BETA LEVEL!"**

**Suddenly, a burst of flames enveloped the Tough Mobile Sprout and the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom, which Paula recognized by their colors. However, while it did a great amount of damage, they did not disappear. Ness stopped hitting himself long enough to shove Paula out of the way.**

"**Step aside, lady, let a man handle this. PSI ROCKIN! BETA LEVEL!"**

**Paula screamed. "OH MY GOD, NESS, DON'T!!!"**

**Just as Paula expected, Ness's attack backfired, and hit Jeff at full speed. Jeff groaned, finally stopping his tears. "Watch it, Ness! Don't attack, you're Mushroomized!"**

**Ness, however was completely ignoring the children. Paula sighed as he lifted his fingertips again to his temples. "PSI HYPNOSIS! ALPHA LEVEL!"**

**Once again, the attack backfired, and headed straight for Paula. As it hit her full on in the face and exploded into soft colors, Paula's eyes became heavy. **

"**Ugh…Ness…don't attack…anymore…" At last, the full effects of the PSI Hypnosis attack took place, and Paula fell to the ground, sleeping peacefully. Jeff frowned at Ness.**

"**Will you STOP? Look at that! The tree you hit was an Evil Oak or whatever you call them! And now Paula's asleep, and-OUCH!" Jeff cried out as the Tough Mobile Sprout smacked him with its leaves. The tree Ness had just been bashing his head against joined in the fight.**

**Jeff sighed, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a super bomb. "Ness, move…" Ness stepped out of the way happily, skipping along. "I didn't want to waste this yet, but…FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jeff shouted as he chucked the super bomb at the group of flora enemies. The Tough Mobile Sprout and the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom disappeared. The Evil Oak burst into flames, and exploded into bits. The flaming bits landed in Ness's hair, burning the mushroom to ashes. When Ness came to, he started screaming, his hair on fire. The loud bang of the explosion woke Paula up at last, and she sighed when she noticed Ness's head on fire.**

"**PSI FREEZE! ALPHA LEVEL!" The attack engulfed Ness's head and froze the flames in their place. He brushed the ice cubes off his head. Ness smiled as a small creature walked up to his feet.**

"**Welcome to Saturn Valley! Zoom!"**

**Ness picked it up and tickled it. "Aww, it's so cute!"**

**Jeff sighed. "Can we go now? We're finally in Saturn Valley, and I need some coffee, and after whatever you just did, we need to rest up, and-Ness, that's not a Mr. Saturn. Dr. Ando-I mean, my dad, told me all about them, and that's not one."**

**As Ness took a closer look, he realized it was…he didn't know what it was. It was green, and looked like a plant, but… **

**Paula waved her arms. "NESS! Put it down, it's a Ranboob! It might-"**

**The Ranboob blew a load of spores in Ness's face. Ness coughed, then blinked a few times. "Anyone else feel a little strange? I-"**

**Jeff came up behind Ness and shot him with a stun gun while Paula slammed him in the back of the head with the frying pan. Ness slumped to the ground. Jeff kicked the Ranboob, grabbed Ness with Paula's help, and dashed off into Saturn Valley, screaming.**

"**NOT AGAIN, NESS!!! NO WAY!"**


End file.
